I'll Figure it Out 18
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Kristen sweeps into town, and Damon becomes infatuated with her; when he sees that she has powers, he makes it his business to figure out what she is.  Along the way   they fall for one another.  Damon Salvatore/OC Stefan/OC Eric Northman/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Please note that this is not for anything other than entertainment. I am not claiming to have created already established characters within this fic. One character from True Blood is in this story, it is not a crossover. I have come up with this idea by myself, I am making no monery gain from this. Please enjoy and let me know what you think please? xoxox**_

_**I'll Figure it Out.**_

_**Written By; HarleyMac.**_

_**Date Started; 19/02/2012**_

_**Plot line inspired by; The Vampire Diaries & True Blood.**_

_**MYSTIC FALLS;**_

_**Kristen Pierce;**_

Being in a new town was depressing; I didn't know anyone, I didn't have any of my friends and my parent's were as helpful as a chocolate fucking kettle. I felt so alone, so lost and almost like I were drowning in quick sand. I didn't know where to go, I didn't know who to turn too and I sure as hell know that I don't want to be here.

Staring up at the stars, I stared at the moon; as it sparkled in it's full, plump enormity ~ high in the sky. The stars twinkled and danced on the black back drop of the night. There were a couple of clouds lazily stretching over the black canvas ~ it was like the most amazing view to experience.

My parent's didn't believe that I could be quite so deep in my thinking. All they could see when they looked at me, was the deliquent, who was forever in trouble. The troubled teen who courted trouble and criminal behaviour. I drank, I smoked ~ more than cigarettes, and I had a mouth like a sailor on me. Just because I chose to express myself with (what they call) profanity, I was a problem teen, a wild child that they couldn't control. However, what they refused to see was that I did all of the things that I did, because I was trying to escape. Escape my existence, my life and all that was happening to me.

I had tried talking to them; I had tried telling them what was happening to me, but they didn't want to hear 'excuses' apparently. If only they could understand that it's not an excuse, none of what I was facing was an excuse. I didn't have the energy to make up excuses.

I had stumbled my way through the small town that is known as Mystic Falls. Of course I had waited until my parent's had given up on unpacking anymore tonight and decided to go to bed then I had snuck out of the house. Finding the town square had been relatively easy compared to where I had gotten now. I don't think that I would be able to find my way back to the square now. For now I didn't mind; I liked to investigate my surroundings; know where there were important things that I might need, find little nooks and crannys where I could hide out should I need too.

I had entered the cemetry a few minutes previously, which was when I had picked up the energy that was following me; and I knew that it meant me harm. However, I was more than capable of looking after myself. So ignoring the presence behind me, I continued out the far end of the graveyard and down to the river; across the tree stump that took me into the woods on the other side.

Carrying on, the presence stayed close but not so close that a mere mortal would feel it. I was used to my own company, more than I was used to actually having company. Of course the fact that I had a little tail, only served to make me mad and in the end, I whirled around without any grace that I would have indeed loved to have. My hand shot out quickly and flicked upwards to the tree trunk where the stalker struggled to get out of the hold, I am indeed much more powerful than he had obviously expected.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded remaining at my safe distance as I watched the man ~ he was attractive, in that obvious, I know it, way.

"Well I was going to have myself a little midnight snack, but clearly misread the situation!" he was cocky. I hated that.

"Vampire!" I hissed.

"Oh lucky me; I have found someone who isn't completely ignorant to the fact that we do exist!" the sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Damn he really was good looking. Dark hair that was obviously in a style that accented his high cheekbones; blue eyes that I swore could pierce glass, ruby red lips that reminded me of blood. A full body that was covered with designer clothes; so he had money and taste, not my taste rightly enough, but taste none the less.

"Like what you see?" he asked his voice dripping with condescension.

"Don't think I have ever met a Vampire who dresses quite as impeccibly as you do." I replied, feeling more daring as I walked a little closer than I had been intending on doing so. "Then again, I have never met a gay vampire before,"

"I am not gay!"

"Oh sorry, hit a nerve did I?" I was feeling pretty smug with myself; I had every right to be.

"What are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well that is why I am asking little one," his patronizing tone only served to make me more mad and with a flick of my wrist; he was plastered to the tree trunk. Unable to move anything but his eyes and the growl he gave me; satisfied my inner child. I liked having this power.

Truthfully, I had absolutely no idea what I was. For months I had been trying to figure it out, I scared myself with all the possible entities that I could be. I had a handful of 'gifts', and I didn't know what or where they came from. I didn't know if there were others like me out there and I didn't know if it was something that I could get rid of, or would be stuck with for the rest of my life.

As I watched him; the veins around his eyes began to pop; they were pumping through the skin as the whites of his eyes turned red and I knew that his teeth were sliding down into their sharp points, that were used to rip into the flesh of their victims. I could see the spot where he was clenching his jaw. There was anger sweeping off him in waves.

"When I get down from here..."

"You'll do what exactly?" I asked holding my hand in place; ensuring that he was snared in my hold.

"Rip you from limb to limb!" he growled angrily.

"You're really not inspiring me to let you down now are you?"

"Well you can't keep me up here indefinitely, so when I do get down, I am going to kill you slowly and methodically," there was no denying the venom in his voice and I could feel my stomach lurch and my heart skip a couple of beats, clearly he could hear the change because he started smirking, a patronizing grin that screamed how full of himself he truly was.

Circling the tree; I kept him moving with me. I didn't want to give him an inch; vampire's were sneaky little bastards and he wasn't inspiring me to believe that he was any different. I just didn't know what to do. I was what my parent's called, impulsive. I would act first and then think second. That was exactly what had happened here ~ I had turned and acted, now I was in a bind; I didn't know how to rectify this.

Its not like I could walk around with this vampire hanging above my head. Besides; day time would prove problematic if I did think that was a good idea.

"Feeling a little unsure are you?"

"No!" I bit back quickly, maybe a little too quickly, because the smirk came to his face instantly.

"You know for someone who is clearly powerful, you seem a little dim in your actions,"

"Gee thanks!" I hissed slowly lowering him to the ground. However, I wasn't loosening the reigns on my hold on him.

I just needed to think of a way to deal with this ~ without getting myself killed in the process. If he wasn't so damn good looking, then I would probably find this much easier. I was being distracted by the blue of his eyes; with him being in lust form ~ the blue was a much more deeper shade; like royal blue. It was making me tremble ~ the intent in his stare; it was making me tremble badly.

I was pretty sure that he could feel the effect he was having on me. I had little doubt in what he said about killing me slowly though; so for now, he would have to remain where he was but then just as I came to the conclusion; my hold on him weakened and he fought through the reigns of it and was charging at me within seconds. Ducking down; my hands raised above my head as I waited for the attack to come.

_**Damon Salvatore;**_

Before I could stop it, I was sailing backwards through the air and into the tree trunk where she had me immobilized for the past 20 minutes. I was literally seething; no one had ever had this power over me and I didn't like it one little bit. I was the strong one ~ I never let humans get too close and what was bothering me more than anything else; is the fact that this girl, she smelt human. It was the reason that I had started following her anyway; there was no scent of her being a supernatural being.

Slowly she raised her head to look at me; her emerald green eyes met mine and there was a wonderment in them ~ she didn't know what this was and she had never done it before. It was a bright electric blue bubble surrounding her and every time I tried to touch it, I felt the charge ~ it wasn't a pleasent one that's for sure.

"What are you?"

"Stop asking me that!" she spat as she slowly got to her feet. "I don't know what I am,"

"That's hard to believe..." now I was the one circling her; the bubble covered and sheilded her at every single angle.

"Well believe it!" she snapped.

The girl had a small frame; she wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat ~ the curves were obvious from the way that she was dressed. A black and cream corset that pushed her breasts up, a pair of black leggings with a shorter than short denim mini skirt covering her hips and barely covering her thighs. Doc Martins were open but covered her feet ~ it was definitely a look. One that she managed to carry off. The girl was beautiful, that wasn't an issue ~ what was an issue, was the fact that I didn't know what she was.

I like to think that I am knowledgable when it comes to things that are of the supernatural persuasion. This however, was something that I wasn't happy about accepting.

"Lost your tongue?" she asked obviously feeling much more confident, "I can't imagine that happens very often!" she muttered under her breath.

"I am trying to think of all the supernatural beings that I know are real," I replied, "and you don't seem to fit any criteria,"

"What the hell does that mean?" she snapped cocking her hip to the side, her hand on her hip while the other lay at her side.

"You smell human..."

"Of course I smell fucking human, that is because I am fucking human you jackass,"

"You are being awfully glib for someone in your position!"

"You're being awfully hostile for someone in your position," she mimicked back, "at last count ~ I have 2 wins over you,"

I felt the growl in my chest before I could stop myself. What the hell is going on here? She most definitely had 2 wins over me. And I hated that. This girl, was proving to be more of a challenge than I had imagined her being ~ and that only served to make the hunt more tantalising. The smirk spread over my face as I slid my eyes down over her body; that lightly sun kissed flesh at her neck; so plump and inviting looking.

"Stop that!" she bit at me.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me as if I am the first course of a nightly feast," she had a way with words ~ I admired that.

"Well..."

"So not going to happen!" she pushed her chest out, the pride in her making the air, mouth wateringly tasteful.

Pride was such a poignant scent; it always coated the blood in a addictive taste. Somehow, I had the feeling that this particular girl's blood was going to be coated with something much more than pride. I mean, she wasn't human ~ despite smelling purely human. I didn't understand it. Due to my uncertainty I was becoming quite irrate with the situation. If only I could get through that sheild that she had around her.

"Stop it or you will be going back up in the air,"

"Try it little girl!" I snapped not truly hearing what she had said until of course I was high up in the air and glaring down at her shining blonde hair. Even in the moon light; her hair was the colour of gold. "What are you going to do? Leave me here all night?"

".'t.'..ahead." she stammered and that was when I saw her for what she really was.

A young girl, lost in the woods ~ being stalked by the big bad vampire, and completely unaware of who or what she was. All she knew was that she had this power ~ she was telling me the truth when she said that she didn't know what she was other than a human girl.

"I figure that I will just hold you there until I get far enough away..."

"I have speed little girl,"

"Speed won't help you break through my sheild!" she had me there.

Once again, a wave of utter annoyance washed through me. I was hungry, I wanted food and she was the most appetising meal on the menu right now. My own personal menu. Unfortunately she clearly wasn't going to permit me the chance to taste her. Probably a good idea on her part ~ because the way I was feeling right now; I would drain her in a matter of seconds, just for the sake of it.

Slowly she walked away; still facing me ~ clever girl. I would have my work cut out to get a taste ~ but as I already stated; I am always up for a challenge.

Game. Set. Match.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kristen Baker;**_

Oh God what had I done? I had pissed off a Vampire. A hot Vampire, but still a Vampire none the less. The same rules didn't apply here. Back in Bon Temps; I had the safety of being under Eric Northman's protection; due to my usefulness to him and whatever he deemed reasonable. No one argued with Eric Northman. No one.

And here I was acting like some kind of virgin vampire wanna-be groupie. I knew better than to piss off a vampire. Although technically; he had been planning on munching down on me ~ he'd soon learn that I was not to be messed with either. Oh yes I had some front now that I was away from him. I was practically fleeing the scene before he caught up to me. The speed of a vampire was a problem for a mere mortal like myself. But am I a mere mortal? What I had done back there ~ that was completely new to me.

I had moved things with my mind before, that wasn't anything new. What was new ~ was the sheild thing. Was it me; or was it possible that Eric had placed something like that on me? Something to ensure that I would be safe when he wasn't around. After all he had told me that I was an asset to him ~ it's not completely out of character for him, nor the realms of possibility.

Glancing behind me; I couldn't see him. Maybe he had given up on me. Maybe he had decided that I was more trouble than I was worth. Yeah like that was going to happen. If I knew anything about vampires it was that they loved the chase, to put it simply. There was no way that I would be walking away from this particular vampire with so much ease. My heart thumped with excitement. I had never been attracted to a vampire before. As that guy goes ~ attractive just didn't seem right. I had no way to deny the attraction that I felt towards him.

Those intense blue eyes ~ they haunted me with every blink as if they were tattooed on the insides of my eyelids. The full lips that were as inviting as strawberry's. The high cheekbones that I swear could cut glass; damn he is gorgeous. Rounding the corner at the end of the dirt track, my new home came into view.

Home. Of all the things that I could call it; home wasn't one of them. I hadn't wanted to come here. In fact I had kicked, screamed and punched my refusal to my parents. It hadn't done any good obviously. Here we were in Mystic Falls. I hated it. On sight. On principal. They had made me leave my friends behind, I was lost without them and now I really was alone. When it came to my parent's working all the hours that God sends, I am left to my own devices. I knew that my parent's had grown up here ~ but they had moved to the Bon Temps area to pursue their careers. They had become extremely successful in their chosen fields ~ my mother a chef and my father an ER doctor. Both jobs came with impossible hours, that didn't leave much time for parenting.

I hardly spent time at home when we were in Bon Temps ~ I was usually at Fangtasia hanging with Eric and his girl Tiana; Tianna had only been turned for about 10 years, she had been 19 years old in her human years, so of course that meant that she would forever be 19 years old. Tiana and I had grown close, she was technically my best friend and I missed her more than anything.

Crawling up the drain-pipe that was situated in the corner of the home extension and managed to land on top of the extension quietly, pulling myself over the small railings that were in front of my window and slid the patio door open, before slipping silently inside. My room was in no way memorable, it was a standard room, thankfully, with it's own en-suite. I didn't have to worry about sharing a bathroom with my parents anymore. Anyway; my boxes were littering the floor, I had yet to make my bed and I wanted to shower before going to bed. Sliding out of the clothes that I had been wearing, I felt safer now that I was in my home. Safer but unfortunately not comfortable.

When I had kept coming home drunk and stoned; my parent's began to lose their temper with me; but it wasn't until I was driven home by the police at 5am in the morning that they realized things were out of hand and decided that it was indeed time to leave our home and move back to where they had grown up. I hated them for doing this to me. I hated them for taking me away from all the things that I knew and loved. All I wanted was to be back home with my friends. I belonged there, I didn't belong here.

Moving under the shower head, I turned it on and felt the calm take over. I stood there just staring at the shower wall thinking about home. Naturally I thought about running away; but my parent's would figure that out and just come take me back here.

After I had stood there for a few moments; I got washed and climbed out of the shower cubicle. Wrapping myself in a big fluffy red towel, I stood in front of the mirror over the sink, and thought about how to make myself look different. If I had to be here, then I may as well make myself over ~ new town, new start, newish me. Obviously it didn't matter where I was; these powers or whatever you wanted to call them, weren't going anywhere. Much to my disappointment.

Slipping into my sports bra and hot pants, I brushed my hair out and then moved back into my room where I got the fright of my life. Stood at the French door where I had entered only half an hour previously, was the vampire from the woods. Stood on the extension roof; hands stuffed in his pockets, remaining stock still like some kind of mannequin; if I hadn't know him and what he was, I would have been terrified to see him standing there. Dressed in black; he was still an intimidating presence. Catching me watching him, he smirked, a condescending grin that showed him as the predator he was.

"Stalk much!" I sarcastically stated, more than asked, but yet he felt the need to reply.

"Cocky much!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you are!" he lowered his eyes to look into mine and there was a dangerous flicker in them. The type of flicker that made me almost stop short; 'almost' being the key word, I was inside, in a house where he wasn't invited, I could be as mouthy as I wanted.

"Yeah well there is a long line waiting for that answer buddy," I moved to my night stand and pulled out my joint tin.

Smoking weed would dull all the 'gifts' that I had. It reverted me to be a normal teenager, but obviously I couldn't always smoke it otherwise I would be a zombie all the time and I didn't want that. So I only ever smoked it if I had a bad day, or if a new 'gift' presented itself to me. Tonight the sheild was a first and it scared me if I were to be honest. I mean, I had enough to deal with. There was the telekentic gift; the ability to move things with my mind, I could see ghosts, that one was a difficult one to deal with ~ you see ghosts don't appear like see through images; they appear real ~ like myself or even you. I can see the past that is linked to specific items; the older the object, stronger the image. I have premonitions; those are most definitely not a walk in the park; blinding headaches that feel 100 times worse than the worst migraine that you can imagine. Is it really any wonder that I smoke weed?

"I will feed my way through that list if I have too,"

"Ohhhh the big bad vampire and his big bad teeth is going to do whatever he wants to get what he wants," my sarcasm was evident for anyone to hear. A long gutteral growl emitted from his chest and made me smirk, "did I hit a nerve?"

"You're lucky you are tucked away all nice and safe in your house,"

"Oh really? Cos if I was out there, you would do what exactly?" I asked, projecting the image of the woods earlier out to him and it seemed like he got the message loud and clear.

"Mmhmmm," he muttered and it shocked me because it was the sound that I always used to make when I couldn't answer a question directed at me.

It occurred to me that me and this vampire might actually be a lot alike. That was a scary thought ~ people always joked that there should never be another one of me around. It was true. I was a law unto myself. If there is one thing that I hate; it's having people tell me what the hell to do. Looking at this vampire; I could see the man he was (well technically he's not a man, but you know what I mean) and he was insufferably stubborn, he had to be right in the thick of all the action, he was always looking out for himself; but I sensed that was more the Vampire inside him than who he actually was, he didn't trust easily; that was down to his brother I sensed.

Ok what the fuck is this? Another gift coming to light? When I looked at him again; he was glaring at me in suspicion.

_**Damon Salvatore;**_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I growled angrily.

I could feel her in there; slithering through my memories ~ watching the things that happened in the past and I didn't like it. Not one little bit. I didn't mind doing it to people ~ because well, I am the superior race.

"Ohhhh touchy much!" her lack of respect and bold attitude was irritating the hell out of me. Why wasn't she scared of me?

Oh yeah, cos she has that bloody sheild to protect her against me. I had to find a way through that. Right now, it was like she was the superior race and I didn't like being knocked off the top of the totum pole, so to speak.

Time for me to reach out and see what was in her head ~ what I found surprised me to be honest. The way she saw herself; wasn't at all in the cocky manner that she had displayed to me outside in the woods; in fact she was rather unsure of herself, she was scared of what she was because she truly didn't know what she was, all she knew was that she was given all of this for a reason but not knowing the reason was leaving her feeling very alone and isolated. To be honest; she felt like a freak. All she wanted was to be like other girls her age; worried about make up, the latest diets, and boys; but she wasn't. In her eyes, she was concerned about the things that she could do, the things that she had seen and the direction in which her life seemed to be going. It surprised me even more to find that she wasn't sure she would reach her 21st birthday.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she snapped rolling the paper around the weed that she had gathered and licking the edges to secure it in place to make a long, fat joint.

"It's not nice is it?"

"Mmhmmm," she tutted in my own type of manner.

"Why don't you know what you are?" I asked her.

Flashes of a blond vampire invaded her thoughts; Eric Northman. I had heard of him; he was a big deal down in Bon Temps, Louisianna area where he was the sheriff. Here in Mystic Falls, we didn't really have to worry about all the politics that the other's had to deal with in more populated areas.

"You know Eric Northman?" I asked her. Snapping her head up she glared at me angrily.

"I told you to get out of my head,"

"Seriously, how do you know him?" I asked pressing for more information.

"He wants to know what I am, right now, I am valuble to him for certain things that he wants done," she admitted sparking the lighter and igniting the joint at the joined end, a deep drag and she closed her eyes momentarily. "I was under his protection when I was back home in Bon Temps..."

"You are not under his protection now?" I asked mulling that little fact over my head.

If she wasn't under his protection now, that meant that she was free game. It might be a good idea to strike up a similar proposition with her for myself. At least until I could find out what she was ~ it might not be feasible. There was the chance that she may have to kill me, there are many creatures who exist to kill other creatures. For all I knew; she could be someone sent to kill all vampires; kinda like Buffy the Vampire slayer.

"I am nothing like that blonde stick!" she bit at me.

"You read my mind?"

"No you said it just now..."

"No I really didn't," I assured her, "you read that from my mind!"

"Oh this night is just getting better and better," she mumbled drawing another lungful of smoke into her system.

It wouldn't hurt to have someone like her on my side, should I need it. Living in Mystic Falls always seemed to bring some type of supernatural drama; there were very few good guys in this town, and it was difficult to know who to trust and who not to trust. If I commanded that I was her protector then she would have no option but to obey me.

Looking past her, as she sat stock still, to the boxes that were stacked in the middle of the room. Cardboard boxes that looked like they had taken a bit of a bashing to be honest. The name on the boxes was Kristen.

"Kristen I have a proposition for you,"

"Let me guess, you want to place me under your protection?" she sighed finally opening her eyes and looking directly at me; the vivid colour to her eyes made me stop for a second, stop movement, stop thought, and stop pretending to breathe.

"Yes," I sat down on the balcony ledge so that I was facing her, as she sat cross legged on the floor to smoke her joint. "This town has a reputation of being bad for ones health!"

"For ones health!" she mocked, "how old are you?"

"Older than you could even begin to comprehend little girl!"

"Rude!" she shook her head and turned her attention to the ashtray while she twirled the lit end around the ashtray walls. "You don't like me, so why would you offer something like that?"

"Ever heard the saying; keep your enemies close?"

"Enemies? That's sweet, you think I am a threat!" she was laughing at me now and it irritated the hell out of me, but yet there was no way to walk away from her. I wanted to stay and talk to her, I wanted to get to know her and I didn't know why.

Elena Gilbert had only died a couple of months ago ~ I wasn't interested in getting involved with anyone right now. I didn't even know if I would ever entertain the idea of a relationship again. Elena had meant more to me than anyone had even bothered to realize. I had tried so hard to become the man that she saw me as; but I always ended up; coming up short.

My brother Stefen had taken off after it had happened ~ we were happy to assume that since the ritual had gone to plan, Klaus and Elijah wouldn't be back. Stefen needed time, I knew that ~ I wasn't a complete asshole, like everyone seemed to assume I was. My brother had loved Elena with a passion that I hadn't seen in him for years. At least not since Katherine.

"So what do you say? You want my protection?" I asked her, pushing for an answer.

**A/N ~ so do you guys want more? THANK YOU all so much for the alerts and comments, mucho love to all, and I hope that you enjoy xoxox**


End file.
